A Very Fae Valentine
by MegEl
Summary: Dyson romances his lifemate Bo on Valentine's Day. Oneshot/bit of an AU wherein Bo chose Dyson at the beginning of season three.


SUMMARY: Dyson romances his lifemate Bo on Valentine's Day. Oneshot/bit of an AU wherein Bo chose Dyson at the beginning of season three.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I affiliated with the show in any way, shape, or form. This story is purely for entertainment purposes. That said, enjoy, y'all!

* * *

"Can I open them now?" Bo asked, keeping her eyes closed as Dyson had instructed while he led her towards her own bathroom.

"Not yet," his sexy deep voice replied. Once they reached their destination, however, he announced, "_Now_ you can open them."

She did, and let out a gasp as she took in the sight before her: hundreds of candles everywhere, rose petals forming a circle around the tub, a half-full tub sprinkled with more rose petals.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Dyson, I love it." Facing him, she added, "I love _you_."

"I love you too, Bo."

With their mutual declaration, they exchanged lingering kisses, all the while slowly unwrapping each other like two precious gifts. Once they were both down to their natural states, Dyson helped Bo into the tub, then stepped in behind her. As they sat there, Dyson proceeded to rub Bo's neck and shoulders, eliciting many appreciative moans from her, before moving his hands down to massage her back, turning her to putty in his hands.

"Enjoying?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Uh...yuh-huh..." she managed to moan out, trying to answer in the affirmative. At that, his smile widened in amusement.

When he was done massaging her, he grabbed a washcloth and began to lovingly wash every inch of her, stopping every so often to place the lightest of kisses upon her body. When he reached her dark triangle, he lavished it with attention, slowly and deliberately bringing her to climax. As her breath quickened and her moans of ecstasy gained volume, he relished the sensation of her writhing against him in pleasure.

"Oh, Dyson," she half-moaned, half-whispered, arousing him further, though he kept to his torturous pace.

Finally, Bo rode her orgasm to its peak, before collapsing against his chest in ecstasy. Before she could fully come down from her sexual high, though, he stood, helped her out of the tub, and reverently dried her off with a towel. He then picked her up by her well-toned ass, wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her to her bed, all the while trailing kisses from her mouth to her neck.

Gently laying her down, he continued his trail of kisses down to her breasts, lightly teasing first one nipple with his teeth and then the other. From there, he kissed his way down to her center, still wet from when he had played her like a violin, and knelt before her. Fastening his mouth to her slickness, he explored her with his tongue, driving her wild as he deliberately hit all the right spots. As she felt her climax building, she gripped onto the sheets, and bucked and swayed against his tongue, turning him on even more. Then, as wave after wave of pleasure slammed into her, very nearly lifting her off the bed, she finally succumbed to her orgasm.

Licking his lips, he savored her taste, before replacing his tongue with his fingers, slowly sending her spiraling towards another climax and then another and then another. Finally, he slowly kissed his way back up her body, until he reached her mouth, giving her a taste of herself, as well as some of his chi.

"Dyson, this is all so sweet and all," Bo began tenderly, "but...this is torture! I seriously need you right now!"

Amused, Dyson replied, "Well, I just wanted to make sure you received all the pleasure you can handle. But, who am I to deny a succubus what she so desperately needs?"

With that, he gazed lovingly into her eyes, and buried himself to the hilt in her velvety heat, beginning a slow, steady rhythm that, given the urgency of their need, gradually picked up pace and turned from tender lovemaking into urgent rutting. Wrapping her legs around Dyson's waist, Bo dug her heels into his lower back, driving him in deeper. In the heat of the moment, she raked her nails across his back, and in response, he growled softly yet pleasurably. Eventually, they were both overtaken by a savage orgasm, yet neither were fully spent just yet.

Flipping her onto her stomach, Dyson slipped back into paradise, riding her with an ardor that would've done credit to his wolf form. He was spurred on as she eagerly met each of his thrusts and shrieked in ecstasy as he drove deeper and deeper into her. Digging her nails into the sheets, she moaned his name continuously to the skies, especially when he reached around and played with her most sensitive spot. Finally, they shared another, brutal orgasm, with Dyson violently spilling his seed while Bo's inner walls clung to him as if they would never let him go.

Sweating and panting, they collapsed together on the bed. For a while, they lay there on their sides, facing each other, until eventually, Bo's heart rate calmed down enough for her to tell Dyson, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bo." With that, they snuggled close together, but before they fell asleep that way, Dyson added, "I love you, Bo."

"Hmm, I love you too, Dyson," Bo replied from the comfort of Dyson's chest.

THE END


End file.
